Containers for packaging and dispensing food products such as candy come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. These containers may be handheld and adapted to fit in a purse or in a pocket of a shirt or pair of pants. Further, these containers help to prevent damage to the food product contained within and to maintain its freshness. Typically, conventional dispensing containers for food products such as candy include a lid, cap or other covering which is removed for gaining access to and dispensing the food product from the container.
One known conventional dispensing container has a torodial-shaped body with a flip top lid. The lid has a depressable, actuator portion and tab portion. The lid covers nearly the entire top surface of the container while each portion covers approximately one half thereof. Upon depressing the actuator portion, the tab portion flips upward to its opened position, thereby exposing a small opening in the top surface of the container located at a mid-point of the top surface which is covered by the tab portion.
There exists a need for new and improved containers for dispensing food products such as candy.